


Get Whats Coming to You

by ThingsIKnow (ThinkToThought)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Corruption, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Rape, Rough Sex, pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThingsIKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Either one, or a group of guy's want even the score with Eric. Preferably corruption porn (A Prince would never associate with a sodomite!! *Eric's shocked face*) or general non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Whats Coming to You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to LJ Disneykinkmeme here: http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/361.html?thread=1655657#t1655657

He looked up at him smiling happily on the edge of the ship wind billowing through his hair not a care for the world. The pilock probably thought that sailing ship like this through the seas was easy. Hell why wouldn’t he all he did all day was run around with his dog and order people around; acting at 19 as though he were 5. He scoffed at the older men on the boat who seemed happy to serve the price in any way, to jump at his every word. They had at least at one point had spirit but he guessed that had been beat out of them or, probably more accurately, that the idea that a princes command was sacred had been beaten into them. Maybe since they were just children. 

But not Adam. No, he saw the Prince for what he really was, a pompous idiot who had only gotten where he was in life by being born to the correct people. It wasn’t as though Adam didn’t respect command. He had been on a ship since he was 5 years old and in the 20 years since he had respected and followed each and every captain he’d ever had. The thing was all of them had worked their way up at least a few ranks. They all knew how a ship worked because they had worked it. They had earned his respect. This brat had not. 

One day he’d get him for it. For all the times the times the lazy idiot sat there biting into an apple as Adam worked and sweated and strained. He did not know how but he’d make sure the prince would not soon forget this.

~“‘*’”~ 

His chance came sooner than he had expected. 

He really had thought this would take plotting and finagling but it seemed the seas agreed with him for they brought him the prince sweet and ripe for picking not but a week later.

He had been slotted for night patrol so he was up on the crow’s nest far past when all the rest of the crew had gone to sleep. But apparently not the prince as he had just sauntered dreamily onto the deck. And then it struck him. He couldn’t think or he might talk himself away from this perfection he just had to do. Silently he slithered down from his post. The prince just stood there gazing at the black horizon. Adam was a man of the sea. You were away from land for months at a time, it didn’t really do to be picky about with whom you found your pleasure. Besides why wouldn’t he want the pleasures to be found in a man’s firm arse. And the prince definitely had a nice firm arse. 

A smile crept over his face as he crept closer. The prince didn’t seem to notice lost in the wanderings of his mind as Adam stood behind him. Slowly he moved his right arm into place before jamming it down on the younger mans mouth. He shrieked into Adams hand pushing off the barrier between them and the water from the shock which is just the time Adam needs to spin him around and press him to the wall behind them. The price struggles but there is little the scrawny boy can do against Adams muscled body holding him down.

He leans in putting himself close to the boy’s ear and sticks out his tongue licking along the very top of it. Puling his tongue back in he breaths over the damp spot “hello your highness.”

~“‘*’”~ 

Eric struggled against the man holding him tight against a wall. He had silently wished he had woken Max before going out since now it seemed he was about to be killed by some villain without even the ability to rouse the night watchmen.  
But that was before the man had leaned close and ran his tongue over Eric’s ear. That alone was strange but not nearly as strange as the ripples of feeling that ran through him as the man sent a cooling burst of air over that ear and whispered to him.  
At that Eric began to scream again but his screams still went into the hand.  
“Oh keep doing that your Highness” the man behind him said pulling him a little tighter. The words were spoken quietly but Eric still heard the sly smile in them. “It feels quite good.” The man bent his head and ran strong circular lick on the back of Erick’s neck “kinda like that”  
What the hell was happening? The man kept prodding his tongue over that spot and it was all Eric could do not to moan at the wet massage. Suddenly the man bit him and Eric yelped and then again the second time for the shock of the pleasure the pain gave him. The man started sucking at that spot as he moved his hitherto unused hand down to Eric’s thigh and started massaging his way up. He brushed the inside shortly before proceeding to cup and knead his ass and Eric realized in terror that he was already hard under the man’s ministration.

Realization of what the situation really was struck him fast. But it couldn’t be. A man could not do this with a man. It was unnatural. Ungodly. And why would anyone want to do such blasphemous acts. Suddenly that thing pressed into his side seemed a lot less sword like. He bucked and tried to wriggle out once more.

“Anxious are we princess” said the smiling voice behind him still holding him down easily still kneading at his ass cheeks. “Well then…” he slid the hand off his ass and up to the top of his trousers. Eric tried to bat the hand away with own but the other man just chucked and pulled them down. Suddenly he was devoid of any barriers. His hard cock was pressed into the imperfectly polished wood of the wall which scratched at his sensitive skin. He wanted so badly for it to feel awful and hurt but it just felt more pleasurable.

The man reached around to the one dim light fixture and dipped two of his fingers into the oil reserve and gave it a stir. 

Eric looked at it confused. Why in the world would he do that? Erik felt the man brought his hand back down to his side and once more wondered at the point of that. suddenly he felt a hard lick start at the bottom of his shoulder cap and then he had to scream once more and once more the sound went unheard .The man had stuck one of his fingers hard and fast into his ass and began pulling in and out quickly. Eric tried to wriggle out once more but all that did was push the finger harder into him. The man chuckled and brought the finger almost all the way out and just as Eric thought he was going to be free it was joined by a second one and they were pushed in with double the force. 

Eric found himself helplessly muling at that. It heart so much to be stretched so violently like that but the pain felt so good. Shit. This was not supposed to feel good.

The man curved his fingers against the wall of passage just so and suddenly the brilliant pain was replaced by maddening pleasure. He creamed again and moved but this time mindlessly trying to get close. The man just rolled his fingers over that spot continuously. His eye lids sunk half way down as his eyes rolled back. His mind was spinning pliable. 

But then the fingers were leaving him and he tried to whimper at the loss though it was cut short by the man spinning him quickly around and down. Then the hand left his mouth, the feelings only replacement was the feel of something new at his back. Something sharp.

“Bite or yell and I push down” the words sounded like they were said through a scowl. His pleasure crazed head swam and all thoughts of defiance were far far off. “Now open your mouth” he did so. The other man swung his hips around and his dick hit Eric’s cheek making a dull and hollow slapping sound. It jolted him out of his stupor. Eric closed his eyes not wanting to think about the horribleness of what was occurring but was too afraid for his life to do anything more. The man’s dick hit his cheek once more before he moved it gently leaving a branding hot trail of wetness to his mouth. “Now suck”.

Brendan kept his eyes closed wanting to cry but complied anyway closing his mouth over another man’s privates and sucking. The other man let out a groan. He stayed like that for but a moment before harshly pushing in. Eric gagged as the man forced himself into the back of Eric’s throat only to pull out and press in just as hard again. It’s hard to breath. His mind screamed in panic and he silently cried at the torment but it seemed his body did not care. A surge of arousal shot through him with every deep jab.

“Ugh. That’s right princess get it good and wet.” He pushed in once more before pulling out. 

Then just as suddenly as he had found himself kneeling he was being dragged up and spun around to face the wall once more a hand settling back against his mouth while the other rested on the wall.

And then he felt it. Something wet and hot pushing against his cheeks. The man took his arm away from the wall and guided it to… NO. Horror gripped through Eric once more. There was no way someone would put that in there.

The man pressed in and put his arm back on the wall for leverage. It burned. When he thought of pain he thought stabbing hurt and this was not that. This went beyond pain. Yet this feeling that should have felt horrible sent only shivers of want through him. He wanted more of the bracing burn. His mind could not grasp the reality of it. He was the crown prince. He was a God fearing man. Even if it weren’t rape it would be wrong. His body didn’t care apparently as he felt himself grow harder against his will. 

The man sheathed himself fully in Eric’s ass now. He Groaned with a mix of pleasure and misery but it was caught in the other mans firm hand. Then he started to move. The first time he withdrew slowly but after that he took a harsh pace.

It was obvious the man was not aiming for the pleasurable spot inside him but he managed to hit it quite a bit anyway.

He had been with woman before of course; courtesans and maids. But never had that been nearly as pleasurable as this all surging violation. I shouldn’t want this. I shouldn’t want this. It really didn’t seem to matter. He cried into the hand on his face and tried to tell himself it was because of how horrible this was but he knew that was a lie.

The man hit the pleasure spot once more and the world blanked out as he was rocked with crazed amounts of pleasure. When he came to he realized that he was still coming hard, probably harder than he ever had before, all over the ships wall while the man behind him still pounded him relentlessly. 

“Huh. You like this don’t you little prince? Having a prick jammed up your arse without having a say?” he let a crying moan out at the man’s words.

The man’s rhythm was getting more and more scattered and forceful. He sadly moaned again when he realized his cock was already half hard again. 

Another three strokes and the man came inside of him, filling his whole with his seed. The feeling made a shudder of pleasure surge through Eric Again. 

When he was finished the man pulled out and backed away from him. Eric promptly fell to the ground. Apparently the man’s weight was the only thing that had held him up. There was a soft chuckle behind him and then nothing. He kept laying there for what must have been a good 20 minutes. He felt soar and used but the only thought in his head when he got himself up to stumble below decks and into bed was just how much he wanted more.


End file.
